At the Beginning
by YnNa13
Summary: One-shot songfic for Inu & Kag fans. The jewel has been completed and Kagome’s now ready to go home. Though a certain thought of someone has been bugging her not to. What will she do?


This is a song fic especially dedicated to all Inuyasha fans. ÜLuv you all... Read and Review!!!  
  
Inuyasha watched the clouds pass by in feudal era. He could not stop thinking of a certain person. A person, his life was now dedicated too though they were almost going to be worlds apart.  
  
Not far away, a raven haired girl stood in the center of a large hut saying good-bye to her friends. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She has spent almost a year in feudal era after she took the responsibility of finding the lost Shiko No Tama pieces. But now, after their hard work, Kagome's responsibility was now over and she was ready to go home though something moreover, someone, was starting to make her feel sad for leaving. Very, sad...  
  
We were strangers starting out on a journey  
  
Kagome said her last good-byes to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede with droplets of tears in her eyes. She knew that after she was safe home, she no longer had the privilege of going back there. She hugged her friends and carried her big yellow bag out of the house.  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Sango was about to follow Kagome out of the hut, her eyes filled with crystal beads as well. But when she was about to take her step, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.  
  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you  
  
She turned around to see Miroku shaking his head. She knew it was hard for him too for Kagome has surly been a great companion to all. But Sango understood what Miroku meant by putting that hand on her shoulder. Kagome may seem as a companion to them, but she was obviously more to their other friend, Inuyasha.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Kagome felt the emerald grass touch her bare feet. She carried her shoes towards a wooden box that looked like it was almost going to collapse. Slowly, as Kagome recalled all her happy and sad memories near that particular well, she felt another stream of tears fall down her face. But aside from that, a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
  
Inuyasha stood up and approached the well when he caught the scent of tears. Knowing who it was, he slowly creped along the high trees not wanting to disturb that person's emotions.  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
Kagome felt more tears escape from her blue-grey eyes. She thought of the day she had gotten here, which surly changed her life. The many moments she and Inuyasha has been quarreling whether Kagome could go home or not. The day Inuyasha had pushed her to the well taking her regained pieces of the Shiko No Tama and not allowing her to return. The day she went back to the present with tears as she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo once again. Kikyo... the only person who could beat her at the game of love.  
  
This is the start  
  
Inuyasha looked at the crying girl looking sadly at the well. He took another step closer to have a better view of her. Just then he noticed a small smile on Kagome's face.  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
  
Kagome felt her knees weakening a bit. All this crying was making her tiered. She slowly dropped on the ground. Dropping her bag with her, she leaned against the well's edges and hiding her face beneath it.  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Watching Kagome fall on her knees made Inuyasha want to be close to her. Comfort her and make her feel like this wasn't the end of the world, when it probably was.  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
But he didn't move one bit, not knowing why. He just stayed there, witnessing Kagome cry in agony. But he didn't know why she was crying this much? It was going to make her use her energy and she'd probably faint.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
She turned her head up straight looking at the peaceful surroundings. She was surly going to miss this place, for it was almost already her home. She knew she told herself that she was going to get over it once and for all but the tears couldn't stop going down. She did not wonder why anymore, for she knew why she was like this.  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
"Inuyasha," she muttered softly under her breath.  
  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
  
The silver haired devil took a step away as he heard Kagome say his name. Though she did it most of the time, Inuyasha heard it differently and with so much emotion. And with ears like those, who could be wrong?  
  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Kagome heard something in the forest. She gasped and turned her head at that direction. Her troubles ended when she saw Inuyasha stand not far from her. She guessed it was probably him who mad that sound.  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's teary eyes as she turned to his direction. She caught me, he said to himself. He saw Kagome wipe her tears from her eyes and slowly stand up shakily. Inuyasha walked towards her direction still not taking away his gaze from the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
  
Kagome felt yet another set of tears escape from her eyes. She really tried to stay strong, but she just couldn't. "It's ok Kagome, I don't really mind you crying," said Inuyasha in a soothing voice. Kagome felt herself nod and look once again at Inuyasha and couldn't stop throwing herself into his arms.  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
It took a minute for Inuyasha to realize Kagome, this Kagome, was in his arms. First he hesitated, but then relaxed thinking it would probably be their last way being like this. His usual grumpy eyes, softened into heartwarming golden orbs.  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
"Inuyasha," muttered Kagome once again. "Hold me. Hold me like this forever." Inuyasha slightly blushed at her statement then nodded. She gently sat down on the grass leaning his back on the well, Kagome on his lap, in his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'll never let you go, Kagome."  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, again wiping the tears away. She felt safe in his arms now and had a feeling that she never wanted to leave and just stay like this forever.  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
"Inuyasha," she said once again. Inuyasha looked at her after hearing his name. "I want to say something to you since... since this may be... may be the last time I may talk to you." Saying that a single tear spread across her face. Inuyasha watched it fall and lightly wiped it before it fell to the ground. "What is it Kagome?" he asked.  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Kagome blushed for a while not knowing how to say it. Hmm... how do you say that you love a person so dearly and you never want to be separated though destiny has planned this separation from both of you ever since you met? "Inuyasha..." Kagome said and looked down at the ground. She was going to say it, but at least not with Inuyasha staring at her eyes like that. It made her want to just kiss him, though she was afraid he would not return it.  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
"I..." her voice trailed off. She did not want to hear rejection from him. But then she thought, this was going to be their last meeting anyway and if he rejected it, she could just go home and find a new guy although she knew it was impossible. But at least, she wasn't going to regret anything.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha," she said to the ground softly but just enough for him to hear. "I really mean it..."  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by what she said. Did she really mean it? Does she really love me? asked Inuyasha inside his head. He kicked himself mentally. Of coarse she does, she said it herself stupid!  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Kagome's petit waist. He withdrew his left hand and used it to lift Kagome's tilted head.  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
Kagome was really flushed, but at least she said it right. Now, Inuyasha's reply was all that was missing. Thinking that, she felt a hand lift her head. It was not any ordinary hand. It was a clawed, sharp-nailed hand that belonged to none other than Inuyasha. Kagome watched his golden orbs as he closed the gap between them. Their lips tightly pressed together. Kagome, quite surprised, returned the kiss as passionately as she could. She put her hands on Inuyasha's nape as Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's waist.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
Both of them stopped to breath air panting. Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha stole her first kiss! Worth it though, he was her one true love. "That enough for an answer Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with the slightest tone of sarcasm. Surprisingly, instead of giving out beads of tears, Kagome smiled looking at her lover with soft eyes and nodded. Inuyasha gave a soft smile as well. "Guess it's time for you to go..."  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
Kagome nodded once again and looked at Inuyasha. "Just promise me one thing Inuyasha," she said looking at the ground. "What is it?" "That you'll never forget me whatever happens and that I'll stay in your heart always."  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
"Promise, Kagome. You will never leave my heart, for you are my last love forever." Kagome took one last chance to embrace the man before her. She buried her head on his chest as Inuyasha covered his in Kagome's hair. Once they broke from their embrace, Kagome sadly hopped inside the well.  
  
At the beginning....  
  
Inuyasha was left staring at the well tears of his own pouring down his eyes. "Kagome..." he muttered.  
  
With you  
  
"Aishiteru," he whispered though Kagome could not hear him. "And if I'm not able to find a way out of this nightmare, I'm sure, that if we were really meant together, that destiny will do the job for me..."  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: So? How'd you like it? Please review... tell me what you think...  
God bless you always... and keep smilin'Ü 


End file.
